


Speed Force Encounters

by kamala_khan_for_president (manoutoftimeandquake)



Category: DC Extended Universe, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Post-Crisis On Earth-X Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manoutoftimeandquake/pseuds/kamala_khan_for_president
Summary: Barry Allen just had the weirdest encounter in the speed force and needs to tell his teammates about it, but how will they react?
Relationships: Barry Allen & Justice League
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Speed Force Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Crisis was like a week ago, why am I so slow at writing?

_I told Victor this was possible_

Barry crashed into the bags overflowing from the bins behind Central City Jitters. He made eye contact with the barista coming out the back door, the girl dropping the bin bags she was carrying. Barry gave her a small wave.

“Hey, there… person,” he greeted. He pulled himself up off the ground. “Don’t worry, this is completely normal superhero business.”

“Using the bins as crash mats?” she asked.

“Exactly,” he replied. “I mean, it’s that or a brick wall. Anyway, if you could not tell anyone you saw me crash into the bins, then that would be great. But, you know, do tell your friends that you saw the Flash if you want. That’s me, by the way. That’s the name I’m going by the Flash now. Actually, if you could tell people that you met me and that my name is the Flash, it would really help, thanks.” Barry sped off without waiting for the girl to respond. He made it back to his apartment in record time before sending a text to the Justice League group chat he’d created on WhatsApp, much to Bruce’s annoyance.

 **Barry:** Team meeting at the Batcave in half an hour

 **Bruce:** We’re not calling it that

 **Bruce:** Besides, who said you can just invite everyone to my house anyway?

 **Barry:** It’s important

 **Diana:** Don’t worry Barry, we’ll all be there

 **Diana:** Won’t we?

 **Clark:** Of course I’ll be there

 **Victor:** Sure

 **Arthur:** Fine

**Diana: @Bruce Wayne**

**Bruce:** I’ll ask Alfred to make food for everyone

 **Diana:** Thank you, I’ll see you all then

***

“This better actually be important,” Bruce said as Diana walked into the Batcave. He looked around the group. “Considering that Barry was the one who arranged this meeting, he’s the last one here.”

“Especially considering that he’s a speedster,” Victor teased.

Barry sped into the room before Diana’s team mom instincts could take over and she could scold Victor and Bruce. “Thanks for coming,” he said. “I have something really important to say.” He turned around and stared Victor down. “I told you so. You told me that it isn’t possible, but I was right. I told you so.”

“There are many ridiculous things I’ve told you aren’t possible, despite what you insist, you’re going to have to be more specific,” Victor replied.

“Parallel earths exist,” Barry answered. Victor rolled his eyes at Barry’s words, Bruce and Arthur both sighing. Diana and Clark exchanged a look, both silently agreeing to take a more diplomatic approach than the rest of their teammates. “Guys, I know I kept going on about this, but this time, I mean it. Parallel earths exist.”

“What happened?” Diana asked.

“I think what happened is that ‘The Flash’ hit his head a little too hard when he crashed into the bins behind CC Jitters,” Victor teased.

“What are you talking about?” Barry demanded.

Victor pulled out his phone and opened up twitter before passing it over to Barry.

**_Jess @jessica_741_ **

**So, I met Central City’s resident speedster today, in the bins behind work. Also, apparently, he wants to be called The Flash now [pictures of Barry crashing into the bins and then talking to the barista]**

“I told her not to mention the bin bags,” Barry said with a pout.

“The Flash? I like it, where did you get the name from?” Diana asked.

“From a parallel earth’s version of me,” Barry answered. Bruce sighed, Victor let out a laugh and Arthur just took a sip of the beer in his hand, one that he hadn’t had when Barry had arrived but had somehow managed to find.

Clark rolled his eyes at his friends’ responses. “What happened?” he asked. “Just start at the beginning and go from there.” He glanced over at the others. “Without _any_ interruptions.”

“Thank you,” Barry replied. He stood in front of his friends, took a deep breath and started his story. “A couple of hours ago, I was running around Central City, just making sure that everything was okay, when I suddenly entered the Speed Force, the energy field that gives me my powers. It’s not the first time I’ve done this, but this time it was different. I’ve always been alone in the Speed Force, but there was someone else there this time. We were in a room that I had never seen before in my life, there were computer screens with S.T.A.R. Labs’ logo on them, but I’ve been to S.T.A.R. Labs before, and it doesn’t look anything like that. And then, the other guy suddenly came running into the room, but really fast, like _really_ fast. I mean, as fast as I can go, possibly faster. He didn’t see me at first, not until I spoke to him and he turned around. He was really confused that I was there, said that it shouldn’t be possible. I don’t know what he meant by that, he never explained. But, he was wearing a suit that was kinda like mine, only his was a brighter colour and looked a lot more breathable and comfier than mine. I thought at first that he might be a fan in cosplay and offered to take a selfie with him, but then he told me that was also The Flash, which is a great name idea, I am definitely going with it. And then we ended up both introducing ourselves at the same time and it turns out he’s also Barry Allen.” He paused, a mad grin on his face, and waited for everyone else to respond. “Guys, you don’t seem to be reacting to this at all. Seriously, this is huge. This proves that parallel earths are real!”

“No, it proves that you must’ve hit your head pretty hard,” Victor replied. He jumped up and walked over to his friend and wrapped his arm around Barry’s shoulders. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Maybe we should take him to the hospital, make sure he doesn’t have a concussion,” Arthur suggested, quickly taking the opportunity to join in with mocking his teammate.

“Is that really safe?” Victor asked. “Like, how would we explain how he injured himself without exposing him as The Flash?”

Both Victor and Arthur continued to laugh and tease him. Barry looked over to Diana, Bruce and Clark for support, but noticed that all three of them were trying not to laugh.

“Does anyone believe me?” Barry asked. No one replied. “I hate you guys.”


End file.
